


dress

by blondeeblackwidow



Series: reputation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, grade a steve rogers garbage, i love this man, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: “Nice dress.” He stepped closer.“Thanks, it was custom made.”“Custom made with what in mind?” They both spoke low, to the unsuspecting eye, they were just two people drinking a beer together at a fundraising event, right?“You.”-Or, that time Steve and Mason were convinced they were nothing more than friends who had fun.





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading, it warms my lil heart :)  
> This is somewhere between IM3 and Cap 2, if that helps

_ Say my name and everything just stops _

_ I don’t want you like a best friend _

_ Only bought this dress so you could take it off _

* * *

_    Knock Knock.  _ “Come in!” Mason called from her vanity, in came Natasha. “Something I can help you with Ms Romanoff?” She smiled.

   “I was wondering if I could borrow some hair spray.” Natasha glanced over the room. “Is this your dress?” She smirked, pointing at the hanger. It was fitted and black, and hugged her body as it fell through the floor, with a slit peaking to about her mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps with small diamonds on them, and the bust of the dress was slightly looser than the skirt, but was open enough to show more than enough skin.

   “Yes and yes.” Mason stood, passing her the bottle. “It was custom, the shoes are over there.” She pointed, they were basic nude red bottoms. 

   “Your father is going to flip his lid when he sees you in that.” Mason just smirked and headed back to her vanity. “Unless your hoping a certain captain will flip his.” Natasha  winked.

   “Oh shush, it's just a dress.” 

   “A dress for Captain Rogers to take off perhaps?” Natasha giggled. “You two are not subtle, just because your dad is oblivious doesn’t mean we all are. I mean his shirt is on the floor.” Mason choked on her breath and whipped her head around. “Made you look.”

   “Can you take the hairspray and go?” She threw a pillow from her floor at Natasha while she left the room.

\--

   “I don’t think I can afford a place in Brooklyn.” Steve said to his friend.

   “Why don’t you ask your dime piece, I’m sure she won’t even notice the cash is missing.” Sam nodded toward the youngest Stark headed down the stairs. Steve’s went to interject but his breath hitched in his throat, he had never seen her in a dress like that before, her hair was done in an updo and she had a classic red lipstick on... “Earth to Steve..” Sam echoed. 

   “Yeah I’m good.” Steve shook his head. “Don’t need a place of my own when I’m chasing bad guys.” 

   “That and you probably wanna stay one floor away from hot stuff Stark over there huh?” Sam nudged his friend.

   “No, that’s not it at all.” Steve shook his head.

   “You could never play poker.” 

   “Good, not really interested.” He laughed. 

   “Ask her out man, what have you got to lose?” 

   “I do not want her like that, would you please lay off?” Steve pleaded, Sam placed his hands up in surrender, as Steve tried not to think about her, or the smell of her skin the night prior, or the feeling of her heart beat under his arm the week before that, or the night before that. Truth is there was more than just flirtations behind Tony’s back. What started as sparring sessions to keep the nightmares at bay after New York… and very quickly turned to other activities to keep the cursed dreams away. “I’m gonna get a drink.” 

   Mason stood at the bar, and grabbed a bottle of beer from the tub of ice. 

   “Pass me one will you?” His voice startled her, and she tried to fight the smile on her face, he placed a hand on her back as he approached her. The back of her dress was open, and she tried not to think too hard about it.

   “Of course,  _ Captain. _ ” She put extra emphasis on his title. 

   “Nice dress.” He stepped closer.

   “Thanks, it was custom made.” 

   “Custom made with what in mind?” They both spoke low, to the unsuspecting eye, they were just two people drinking a beer together at a fundraising event, right?

   “You.” She said in the quietest and lowest voice she could, and popped the cap off her beer. “See you around Captain Rogers.” She winked, and with that she walked away, joining Pepper at the table.

   “What was that about?” The redhead sipped her champagne 

   “What was what?” She answered, taking a sip - or half the damn bottle - of her own drink.  

   “I’ve lived subtle flirting at a Stark fundraiser sweetheart. You two need to figure it out before the press, or worse, your father does.” Mason groaned in response. 

   “I need something stronger if we’re gonna have this conversation.”

   “What conversation?” Her father greeted, giving a kiss to his longtime girlfriend.

   “Talking about the press and announcing the foundation tonight.” She lied, and Pepper agreed. “I think I’m gonna go touch up before my speech.” She excused herself

   She walked into her dressing room at the venue, only to notice the indentation of a figure in the lack of lighting. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

   He walked toward her. “I mean, you kinda put me on the guest list, and then proceeded to wear a dress specifically with me in mind, so not too coincidental, don’t you think?” He ran a hand down her exposed arm, and she tried to hide her shaky hands.

   “Hand on my back at the bar, that was a risky move, Rogers.” Mason regained her cocky facade that she was quickly losing a grip on. “Someone could’ve saw.” 

   “I really don’t care.” He leaned in and kissed her, intimately and slowly. She kissed him back, looping his tie around her fist, he fiddled with the strap of her dress and settled his other hand on her exposed back. 

\--

   “Pep, you seen Mace?” Tony asked, looking around the ballroom.

   “She was going to the ladies room to freshen up, after that I’m not sure.” Pepper answered, and Tony’s eyes began to wander in search of his daughter.

   “How long ago was that?” He looked back at his girl.

   “Half an hour or so. I’d check the roof, she’s a lot like you.” Pepper offered, and he began walking toward the roof stairwell.

\--

    Mason had since turned the light back on, and Steve was smoothing out his tie while she reapplied lipstick and pinned back stubborn hairs, handing him a makeup wipe, she began “You have lipstick on.” She smirked, and he wiped his face off. 

   “I’m gonna head back out there, stagger our entrances a little.” He spoke up, using what she called his ‘captain’ voice.

   “Roger that.” She winked. He rolled his eyes and kissed her once more before heading back to the ballroom. About ten minutes later, there was a knock. “Come In!” It was her dad.

   “Where have you been, we’re supposed to announce the foundation any minute.” He was irritated, but she didn’t care.

   “I told you, I was touching up.”

   “For forty five minutes?” 

   “Can’t rush perfection.” She started for the door. “You coming?”

\---

   The next morning, the headlines were printed. She woke up on Steve’s bare chest, with a pounding headache, and her dress from the night before hanging over a chair. JARVIS prompted her that there was news recaps available, and she almost fainted when she saw the front page photo. Her. Steve. The bar. His hand on her back in that dress. She was gonna scream, she bolted out of bed, and began throwing clothes on. She needed her publicist and everyone in between, all before hearing a very angry Tony read the same headline. 

   “MASON!” He screamed from below. Steve woke up in a panic. 

   “What’s wrong?!?” Steve asked her, before reading the projection of the headline. “I mean it’s not a bad picture, I was getting a little tired of sneaking around anyways.” 

   This man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

_ Even in my worst light, you saw the truth of me _

_ And I woke up just in time _

_ Now I wake up by your side _

_ My one and only, my lifeline _


End file.
